


"Thank you Daddy"

by theanatomyofpoe



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Age Of Ultron - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Hawkeye - Freeform, I'm not sorry, M/M, Oops, au where that horrible awful thing never happened in AOU, mentions of fisting, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanatomyofpoe/pseuds/theanatomyofpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is really into Pietro calling him daddy, but he would never tell him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Thank you Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash but at least i'm Hawksilver trash.

It started off innocently enough, members of the team claiming Clint had adopted the Maximoff twins after Ultron, and them responding happily by calling him "Papa."  
But then Pietro had decided to take it farther, bending over to pick things up for everyone, licking those pretty lips when Clint asked him a question and giving him those puppy eyes he knew made Clint shudder. And one day it just slipped out of him.  
Clint had just sat down for breakfast, two mugs of coffee balanced with his plate of eggs sitting atop the one loaded with milk. He handed the sweeter coffee to Pietro and sat down, not thinking anything of it, he always got Pietro's coffee in the morning, this was the usual routine. What wasn't the usual routine was Pietro taking and sip and giving him a small smile and his deep European accent saying "thank you daddy."  
Clint spit eggs everywhere and got yelled at by Steve who was in the splash zone.  
His reaction only added fuel to the fire. Pietro was smart about it, dropping the D bomb whenever he knew Clint couldn't cause a ruckus, and watching as his boyfriend struggled. He knew exactly what he was doing, and if Clint fucked him a little harder, ate his ass a little longer after, well, Pietro wasn't complaining.  
They'd been fucking since a month after Ultron, but had never discussed "kinks" so to speak. Pietro was very inexperienced when it came to full-on sex and Clint was more than willing to be patient and go slow with him. He'd never thought of himself as some sex crazed nympho. He was into anal and all the other stuff that came with being bi, but he'd tried other stuff, he'd let his ex wife tie him up and that one guy in the bar when he first got out of the circus was really into choking, but Clint's never had his own "thing". If "fast brats who talk too much" is a thing then yeah, he definitely had a thing. But he's pretty sure that's not a category.  
So he'd made a list. A small, short list of things he'd like to try with Pietro. It was nothing extravangant, just four things:  
-fisting  
-bondage  
-praise  
-being called daddy  
he didn't think he'd ever get to try any of those things, so the list was just for him to fantasize over.  
Pietro though, had other ideas.  
"Do you have a sheet of paper my love? I want to write down the address to the Korean restaurant." Clint had waved his free hand that wasn't dipping arrows in clorox water to the general direction of the desk that sat at the far corner of their room. Pietro had walked like a normal human (he wasn't so much into speeding around the tower, he liked to go slow, take things in here) and began rooting through the stacks of unfinished SHIELD files and takeout menus.  
"What is this?" he asked casually, holding up the small blue post it Clint had written his dirty secrets down on. Clint froze, an arrow dripping on the soft rug underneath him. Before he could speak, Pietro was suddenly sitting in front of him, leaning forward on his knees with his knuckles buried in the carpet.  
"You want to fist me? Want me begging for you while you're wrist deep inside me?" the younger man whispered, taking the arrow from Clint's hands and crawling towards him, his eyes shining with mischief.  
"Babe I-"  
"No no no, you can't show me something like that and then take it back my love. I want you. I want you inside me. I want you to tie me up," he slowly straddled Clint's hip and wrapped his arms around his neck. Clint instinctively reached up to wrap his arms around his boy's hips. "I want to tell you how good you are, how full you make me. Please, daddy." Clint flipped them as soon as the word left Pietro's plush lips, growling and pushing at the Nike work out shirt the younger boy was wearing.  
"If you're a good boy, and you ask nicely, I'll lube you up and finger you until you're begging for it, and then, just when you think you can't take anymore, i'm gonna slip my whole hand inside you. I know you can take it, you're my good boy." Pietro had thrown his head back, his hips jumping up to meet Clint's and his arms thrown behind his head. He was most gorgeous like this, eyes and hair wild and a tent in his shorts.  
"There you go, my archer. I knew you couldn't resist me."  
Clint laughed, "Oh yeah, I can't resist a mouthy brat who runs too fast."  
Pietro laughed out loud, his adam's apple bobbing and his neck stretched tight, and how could Clint resist that? He reached down, latching his mouth right under his lover's ear and sucked as hard as he dared. Pietro's laugh broke off into a soft moan and his hands found Clint's hair, tugging him up to kiss him, all tongue and teeth, which was a usual kiss with the speedster. He kissed just like you'd expect he would, biting and snarky.  
"You want me inside you? You want me to fuck you until you can't walk? Make you forget everything but my name and 'please'?"  
Pietro sneered, "You talk a big game for an old man." Clint pouted and kissed at Pietro's chin.  
"You're not being nice to your daddy. I think you should apologize." Clint whispered, and Pietro smiled before knocking his lover backwards and undoing his belt.  
"Of course Daddy. Anything to make you happy" He smiled as he started licking at the stretched material of Clint's briefs. He wet the material thoroughly before removing them and swallowing Clint with one big gulp. The archer yelped, never prepared for Pietro's enthusiasm with blowjobs. As soon as they'd started hooking up Pietro had taking to blowing a cock like a fish to water, scratching his teeth oh so lightly over the vein on the bottom and suckling and the head like it was his favorite flavor(it may have been, Clint wouldn't be the first to admit the kid was weird).  
Clint put his hand on the back of his lover's head, not pushing, just holding onto him. He knew Pietro loved to be touched anywhere. He was starved for affection since he was small and Clint was more than willing to hold him whenever necessary.  
Pietro pulled off his cock with a 'pop' and crawled back up him, leaving slobbery kisses the whole way.  
Clint couldn't help but laugh when he made it to his face. His mouth was dripping with spit and precum and his eyes were completely lust-blown.  
"don't laugh, you love it." he whispered, kissing Clint and shucking his shorts the rest of the way off.  
Clint pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
Pietro snorted as he got up and retrieved the lube from the bedside table.  
"Shut up and fuck me." he said as he came back and straddled his lovers lap thrusting the lube at him.  
Clint put his hands out and stopped Pietro, "What do you say?"  
Pietro smiled softly and wiggled in his lap, rubbing his cock straight down his ass crack.  
"Please, daddy." and Clint shoved two slick fingers deep inside him. Pietro threw his head back and ground down onto the thick fingers inside him. Clint would never ever get tired of watching Pietro work himself. He always got into it, throwing his head and moaning unabashedly (Tony hadn't sound proofed their room for nothing. The new recruits had started to complain)  
"Please, more." the younger man sighed out, falling forward and kissing at Clint's throat, his hips never stopping.

"Please what?" Clint whispered, grabbing his lover's hair with his free hand and pulling his head back sharply.  
"Please daddy. Please fuck me. I don't need stretched you know i like it, daddy please. I need it. I need you." he babbled on, and Clint never denied Pietro much, so he slicked up another finger and fit it inside beside the other two and began scissoring them, making Pietro keen.  
The speedster was chanting "Please" under his breath and rolling his hips hard and fast to get a better angle and Clint was perfectly fine to sit back and watch him, but his wrist was starting to hurt, and he could cut glass with his hard on so he slipped his fingers out and wiped them on the rug underneath them ('reminder: please wash this' he thought to himself)  
Pietro gasped and opened his eyes to find Clint smiling at him.  
"Get to work love." he said, gesturing to his lap and putting his hands behind his head.  
Pietro turned himself and settled above him, head of his cock just barely touching the ring of his muscles. With his back to him Clint got a perfect view of his cock sitting there against the pale skin of his lover's back.  
Pietro turned his head to the side and smiled at him softly. "I love you." he said and sunk completely down onto the cock waiting for him. Clint groaned and watched himself disappear inside his lover.  
"I-I love you too." he managed to stutter out as Pietro fucked himself, not so much bouncing but grinding hard and fast on his lap, his cock bumping his prostate constantly. Pietro was a mess, mumbling in Romanian with 'daddy' slipping through every other word and resting his head on Clint's shoulder.  
The archer grabbed his lover's hips and lifted him a few inches up and set to work, fucking into him hard and fast, making Pietro throw his arms backwards and hold onto Clint's neck.  
"Such a good boy. My good boy. Gonna come for daddy? Want you to come all over yourself, make a mess all over the place for daddy." Clint mumbled, grabbing Pietro's cock and stroking him in short, quick thrusts.  
Pietro let out a wail and came, throwing his head back and thunking it hard on collarbone and clenching hard around the cock inside him. Clint smiled and stroked him through it, kissing the top of his white hair and whispering praise to him.  
When the last of the aftershocks subsided, Pietro pulled himself off Clint and laid down, opening his arms and spreading his legs, inviting Clint back inside him, and Clint would be damned if he ever turned that down. So he fell forward into his boys arms and lined himself back up. Pietro put his hand between them and grabbed Clint's cock, stroking it twice before lining it up with his hole and guiding him in. Clint kissed his cheek before grabbing his ankles and spreading him wide.  
He set a brutal pace, Pietro putting his hands on the legs of the bed to stop from sliding underneath it, and Clint's knees burning something fierce.  
"Come on daddy. Come in me. Fill me up, breed me, come on. I love you, daddy. So good to me, come on," Pietro muttered and Clint was gone, one sharp thrust in and he was coming, clamping his teeth down into the skin of the leg Pietro had thrown over his shoulder. He pumped a few more times but was quickly growing sensitive so he pulled out gently, so as not to disturb his lover, and fell forward, catching himself right before he would squish him.  
"I love you." Clint muttered into the speedsters neck, the vibration making him giggle.  
Pietro pulled his head up and kissed at his brow, "I love you too, silly man. You did not think you could share this with me? I want what you want Iubuto. Never be embarrassed."  
Clint pushed the hair back from Pietro's forehead and kissed him there, before moving down and kissing him slowly, taking his time to map his lover's mouth.  
"I know sweetheart, I just...I didn't want to scare you. I wanted to go slow."  
"Ha! I do not do slow." Clint rolled his eyes and got up off of him, fetching some Kleenex from the desk and wiping them both down before helping Pietro up and beginning to redress.  
Clint was just buttoning his jeans when Pietro suddenly appeared in front of him, looking sly.  
"We will do the rest of your list later, OK?" Clint laughed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Pietro and pulled him in for one last, long kiss.  
"Get out there and get to work, brat. I'll be there in a few."  
"Anything for you daddy."


End file.
